Yes
by ThaisMedeiros
Summary: Lily Evans havia finalmente dito "sim". [JILY]


YES

.

Os momentos determinantes da vida acontecem de forma silenciosa e inesperada. Um observador desatento pode até mesmo perder o instante mágico em que seu destino se altera para sempre. Acima de qualquer coisa, esses eventos são incontroláveis e não seguem qualquer cronograma. Por exemplo, James Potter não havia planejado se apaixonar por Lily Evans. Merlin era testemunha de que se possuísse algum controle sobre suas emoções dificilmente optaria por sentir algo pela garota. Ainda assim, isso não alterava os sentimentos que o dominavam e, certamente, não mudava o fato de que amar a ruiva fizera seu universo inteiro adotar uma nova rotação.

Para ser honesto, o Potter não se lembrava do momento exato em que se descobrira apaixonado pela Evans. Não seria capaz de dizer se o sentimento surgira de repente, como em um estalar de dedos, ou se havia se esgueirado lentamente por sua pele, se infiltrando em seus poros e se instalando em sua corrente sanguínea. Talvez, e independentemente do quão contraditório isso possa soar, fosse uma estranha combinação das duas hipóteses. Aquele tipo de combinação que só é possível quando se trata de questões do coração.

De qualquer forma, isso não importava muito. A informação relevante era que James Potter se apaixonara por Lily Evans e tinha total consciência disso. Em certos momentos, o rapaz poderia até mesmo dizer que esse era seu martírio. Dentro de alguns anos, no entanto, acabaria acreditando que fora seu milagre.

Ainda assim, se as emoções do rapaz eram cristalinas, as da moça não poderiam estar mais nebulosas. Para Lily, tudo sobre James era complicado e paradoxal. Os sentimentos da menina não apareceram de forma linear ou racional, eles surgiram em um redemoinho de dúvidas, contradições e medos. Em um único instante ela era capaz de odiá-lo e amá-lo com uma intensidade nunca antes conhecida. O Potter criava um caos na sua cabeça, destruía qualquer certeza que pudesse ter e a enlouquecia. James era capaz de ir do oito ao oitenta, podia ser um completo cretino e depois se mostrar alguém com um coração gigantesco. Não era de todo bom, é verdade, mas estava longe de ser de todo mau.

Por muito tempo, a garota acreditara verdadeiramente desprezar o rapaz. Pensando sobre isso agora, a moça não podia deixar de acreditar que naquele tempo tudo era infinitamente mais simples. A verdade, contudo, era que apesar da capacidade única de tirá-la do sério, Lily gostava da companhia de James, gostava de sua presença, de suas piadas impróprias, seus sorrisos largos e seu jeito descuidado. Gostava de seus cabelos despenteados, de seus óculos redondos e seus olhos castanhos. Gostava de como ele parecia se julgar imortal, de como era inteligente, mas não deixava esse lado transparecer. Gostava de como era corajoso e extremamente fiel aos seus amigos. Gostava, acima de qualquer outra coisa, de como parecia verdadeiramente se esforçar para se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

No fim, a verdade que a ruiva não queria aceitar, era que gostava de absolutamente tudo sobre o Potter. Gostava até mesmo do que não gostava, sem saber muito bem como aquilo era possível. É provável que fosse, porque Lily Evans gostava de James Potter. Do jeito exato que ele era.

A menina sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar com a constatação. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram, as mãos se tornaram trêmulas e a pele tão pálida como a de um fantasma. Fechou o exemplar de "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" que lia e ajeitou o corpo na velha poltrona do Salão Comunal, sentindo-se um tanto patética. Não era nem mesmo capaz de se lembrar em que parte do livro parara antes de sua mente começar a divagar sobre o Potter. Merlin, ela estava divagando sobre o Potter! Aquilo realmente era um caso sério. Olhou ao redor, após um suspiro cansado, constatando que já devia ser tarde. O salão comunal estava praticamente vazio, exceto por ela e – oh, Merlin! – James. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada sem graça de algum deus sádico.

O rapaz, entretanto, surpreendentemente não parecia prestar atenção na garota sentada a poucos metros. Tinha a atenção voltada para uma série de livros espalhados pela mesa, mantinha uma pena nas mãos e os óculos escorriam pelo nariz, enquanto lutava para permanecer acordado. Um riso baixo escapou dos lábios de Lily, a cena que presenciava era completamente adorável. Enquanto seu lado emocional se derretia, o que sobrara de racional na menina ordenava que deixasse de ser tola e corresse para seu dormitório, colocando a maior distância possível entre ela e o maroto.

A ruiva precisou de um minuto para mandar a lógica ao inferno.

— O que você está fazendo, Potter? — questionou, atraindo a atenção do rapaz. James esfregou os olhos parecendo finalmente despertar para o fato de que estava sozinho no salão comunal com Lily.

— Tentando terminar a lição de poções. — comentou infeliz. Estava há horas fazendo aquela tarefa estúpida e tudo o que queria era se jogar em sua cama e dormir.

A menina reprimiu o sorriso, mas se levantou da poltrona e sentou ao lado do garoto.

— Quer ajuda? — sugeriu solicita, enquanto o rapaz a encarava atônito. Foi preciso meio minuto para que ele acenasse afirmativamente com a cabeça. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo ou seria um sonho?

Pela próxima meia hora os adolescentes se esforçaram para permanecer imersos na tarefa escolar. Foi quando James finalmente pousou a pena, soltando um suspiro aliviado, que o inesperado aconteceu.

— Obrigado, Evans! — após anos ele havia finalmente atendido o apelo da menina e a chamado pelo sobrenome.

— De nada! — a garota respondeu, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

— Então, você tem algum plano para o sábado?— James Potter não seria James Potter se perdesse aquela oportunidade, ainda assim, seu tom era incerto. A ruiva negou com a cabeça — Bom, se você quiser a gente podia fazer alguma coisa em Hogsmeade...

A moça permaneceu estática por algum tempo, o conflito interno a enlouquecendo.

— Esquece, Evans, eu não devia ter dito nada... — o rapaz se apressou a dizer, tentando concertar a situação. Era mesmo um idiota que estava constantemente desperdiçando suas chances!

Ignorando o desespero do rapaz, Lily deixou uma pequena palavra de três letras escapar por seus lábios:

— Sim! — ela sorriu ao avistar a confusão nos olhos castanhos de James — Eu adoraria sair com você no sábado.

Sim!

SIM

S-I-M

Ela havia dito "sim"! James sequer conseguia processar aquele fato. Era como estar em um de seus sonho, como se a rotação da Terra houvesse sido interrompida, o tempo congelado e não existisse mais ninguém no mundo. Lily Evans finalmente havia dito "sim" e nada além disso importava. O passado parecia esquecido e o futuro muito distante, tudo o que existia era o momento presente. O momento em que Lily Evans dissera a pequena palavra que ele sempre desejou ouvir.

O fato mais surpreendente, no entanto, era que a garota sentia-se de uma forma bem parecida. Todos os seus medos e dúvidas haviam se dissipado como fumaça e tudo o que restara fora uma certeza absurda de que queria sair com James Potter. Talvez aquilo resultasse em um único encontro desastroso, talvez se estendesse por décadas. A ruiva não fazia ideia do que o futuro reservaria para ela e o Potter, ainda assim, estava feliz em apostar para descobrir.

— Você está falando sério, Evans?— James questionou ainda abobalhado. Após anos de negativas era difícil acreditar que aquilo era real.

Lily sorriu marota.

— É claro que estou! E a propósito é Lily, James!


End file.
